Jack (Jack and the Beanstalk)
Jack is the main protagonist of the traditional fairy tale, Jack and the Beanstalk, a book written by English author Benjamin Tabart. He is a young poor boy who lives with his mother in a small house. Story ''Jack and the Beanstalk'' Jack lives with his mother in a house, living very poor. There was famine and no money. His mother told him to bring their cow to the market. Jack and his cow soon later meet an elderly salesman who is offering beans. The beans are not ordinary; the beans are magical. The salesman would give him beans if he sells his cow to him. When Jack returned home, his mother was very unhappy. As punishment, Jack was forced to go to his bedroom as punishment. His mother threw magic beans on the ground. The next day, the beans on the ground become a beanstalk. Jack was able to climb the beanstalk. The plant led Jack to a castle. Jack was interested to find more money inside the castle. Jack entered the castle, which is inhabited by a male giant. The giant yelled at him saying, "Fe-fi-fo-fum!" upon entrance. Jack found a golden goose (a hen in some versions), which laid golden eggs to make money. Jack also took the Golden Harp. Jack started to trespass the castle by stealing the goose. The giant started getting angry for stealing his goose for money. Jack started climbing down the beanstalk. Jack asks his mother for an axe to chop down the beanstalk. This prevented the giant from reaching his home. The giant fell off the beanstalk and later died. The goose started laying golden eggs for money. Jack also showed his mother the Golden Harp for music. ''Jack the Giant Killer'' Jack returns in the spin-off of the book. His residence takes place during the reign of King Arthur. Jack encounters a giant named Cormoran (meaning "Giant of the Sea"), who was eating cattle on a farm. Jack lures Cormoran to a pit trap. Jack also grabs a pick-axe and kills the giant. The people started crediting Jack as a giant killer. Jack is also assaulted by another giant named Blunderbore who vows vengeance for murdering Cormoran. Blunderbore takes Jack to the giant's castle. Jack is able to kill Blunderbore and also his brother by hanging them and stabbing them. Jack also free three women held captive in the castle. During a trip to Wales, Jack finds a two-headed giant by tricking him and slashing his belly open, as King Arthur's son enters the story. The son becomes the servant of Jack. Jack and the son of King Arthur spend the night with another giant with three heads and then rob him in the morning. The giant gives Jack four supplies in gratitude: a magic sword, a cap of knowledge, a cloak of invisibility, and a pair of swift shoes. Jack and the prince meet a woman serving Lucifer. Jack beheaded Lucifer and rescues the woman by breaking the spell with his magic accessories. He is given membership at the Round Table. Jack goes on with his remaining accessories to get rid of the realm of giants all alone. Jack finds a giant attacking a knight. Jack cuts off the giant's legs, putting it to its death. Jack uses his invisibility cloak and fights off a giant's companion. Jack rescues the captives and returns to the house of rescued people. Everyone had a banquet, but the feast is interrupted by a two-headed giant named Thunderdel. Jack was able to kill Thunderdel by involving a drawbridge and a moat. Jack goes on for a fourth adventure and meets an old man leading to the castle of Galigantus, another giant. Galigantus has many captive knights, along with the duke's daughter who turned into a doe. Jack cuts off the head of Galigantus, making the sorcerer flee and restoring the duke's daughter back to her original shape, and freeing all captives. At the court of King Arthur, Jack marries the duke's daughter. Heroes who play Jack ''Mickey Mouse'' Appearances * Mickey and the Beanstalk Mickey Mouse played Jack in the 1947 film, Fun and Fancy Free. Mickey told Donald (playing the role of Mother Jack) that he sold his cow for magic beans. Mickey was able to steal the Golden Harp (which does not talk in the book). Differences * Mickey is accompanied by Goofy while Donald throws beans on the ground. * The salesman is depicted as an old woman. * The Golden Harp resembles Cinderella. In the book, the harp does not talk. * It was Donald Duck and Goofy who were cutting down the beanstalk. ''Yo Gabba Gabba! '''Appearances' * Fairytale The character Plex plays Jack's father in the adoption. Muno plays Jack able to steal golden beans by the giant played by Brobee. ''Mario'' Appearances * Paper Mario * Mario and the Beanstalk In Paper Mario, the player must put in magic beans and a watering can. This will produce a beanstalk for Mario and his partner for him to go up. Mario will fight Huff N. Puff whose role is the giant. Location: Flower Fields In The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!, Mario plays Jack while Princess Toadstool plays his mother. Unlike in the book, the character has companions instead of being by himself. The salesman in this episode is a ranch hand. King Koopa also plays the giant. Differences * Mario has two companions as well as Princess Toadstool. * The salesman is a cowboy rather than an elderly man. * King Koopa sends minions to attack Mario and his friends. This doesn't occur in the book. * The goose does not lay eggs; just coins for Mario and the gang. The goose is able to speak in the episode. The goose does not talk in the book. * The beanstalk is composed of garbanzo beans. Other appearances ''Blue's Clues'' Jack is shown in one special episode. Jack started growing the magic beans with a watering can. The giant is soon recruited as a guest for the party, as he reforms in his appearance. ''Jack the Giant Slayer'' Jack appears in the 2013 film by Warner Bros, Jack the Giant Slayer. In the adoption of Jack the Giant Killer, there is a two-headed giant named Fallon (a character similar to Thunderdel). Category:Male Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Animal Kindness Category:Victims Category:Monster Slayers Category:Looney Tunes Heroes Category:Lethal Category:Titular Category:Stock Characters Category:Anti Hero Category:Thieves Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Type dependent on Version